Usually
by jada jasmine
Summary: He picked her up and spun her around, and then quickly put her back down, afraid that he had somehow injured her, already worried about the life they had created.ChadSharpay.Oneshot.


A/N-I was feeling like I had to write some fluffy and happy Chadpay after depressing myself with about five angsty ones. So here's a happy and fluffy Chadpay oneshot. Important moments will be marked by the word usually. Ok…if they graduated in 2007 then they should be around 27. If my math is off, my bad. Please don't hold it against the story.

**Usually.**

November 17, 2016

As they two returned from their one year anniversary dinner, they gently kissed. While accomplishing the impressive task of making their way around the many household obstacles and removing each other's clothes, they exchanged frantic "I love you's."

Half dressed and giddily happy, the two collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms. After landing, there was a content sigh.

_Usually_, she would tell him to go put on a condom on. Just because they were married didn't mean she wanted kids right now. And he would always listen. After all, she would be the one to carry around the child for nine months. No matter how badly he wanted a child with her, he was going to have to wait.

But today was different. After lying next to each other in bed for a few minutes, she propped herself onto her elbow and looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"I was walking back from my lunch break today when I saw-Chad! Stop doing that I'm trying to tell you something important."

"Mmmhmm." He absentmindedly agreed, kissing her neck and collarbone the whole time.

"Chad! I saw this adorable little girl with her mother. They were laughing and it was just beautiful."

He slowly picked up on where this was going and immediately paid attention, hope visible in his eyes.

"Chad. I want to be the mother of your children, I always have. But I want one now. I'm ready. I've been off of the pill for about two months, just in case."

And with that he grinned at her, his smile capable of making her go weak in the knees and ready to do anything for him.

He was so excited. Since even before they had gotten married, he knew that he wanted this with her more than anything. And it was happening.

The crazy in love couple made love all night, hoping that their dream would soon be coming true.

February 21, 2017

Chad headed home, excited about dinner that night. Sharpay had texted him saying that he better get home on time, she was making his favorite.

His mouth watered at the thought of lamb chops, mashed potatoes, asparagus, and a good wine. Hopefully some good sex would follow.

Laughing, he got out of his car and went into the kitchen. Seeing Sharpay at the counter, chopping garlic for the mashed potatoes, he circled his arms around her waist.

Breathing him in, she leaned back, relaxing for a moment. Bursting with excitement, she thought of a way to tell him.

"Honey, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having Shar. You have excellent taste in wine. And men, might I add."

"Oh. I'm not having anything."

_Usually_, she always had wine before dinner. She looked forward to that glass during a long day at work, or if something was bothering her. He knew this. She watched his face intently, waiting for the clue to sink in. It did.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Yep. Three months! Doctor told me!"

She giggled as joy broke out across his feature, overflowing into romantic gestures.

He picked her up and spun her around, and then quickly put her back down, afraid that he had somehow injured her, already worried about the life they had created. He pulled up her shirt and planted a kiss on her stomach.

"Hi, baby. Can't wait to meet you."

March 14, 2008

Sharpay was having a meltdown in her closet. All of her clothes no longer fit. Her belly was getting too big for her favorite pairs of jeans.

"CHAD!"

He came running in, checking to make sure she hadn't gone into labor. Five months early.

"What? What? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Chad? Will you still love me even though I'm fat?"

Looking into her big brown eyes, Chad grinned.

"Baby, I will love you two forever. Even if you got fat. Which you won't. Because you're pregnant!"

_Usually, _Sharpay wasn't self-conscious. She always had a great body, and knew it. There was almost always more than enough ego and self-confidence to go around. However, he knew this was different. This was hormones. And even though her favorite pairs of jeans no longer fit, he liked her new curves.

"Shar, I love what this baby's doing to your body. Baby, you're curvy. And you have never looked so beautiful."

He finally had gotten what he was looking for. That beautiful smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on her growing belly.

"Good answer."

She kissed him on the lips as they both felt the life growing inside her.

April 20, 2017

He paced around the waiting room. Something must be wrong. Something must be wrong. Something must be wrong.

Looking over at Sharpay did nothing to help cease his worrying.

Her face was white and drawn and twisted into a grimace, bags apparent underneath the fluorescent lighting, mascara running down her face. The signature blond hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail, and one limp hand was resting on the visibly protruding belly.

_Usually _Sharpay Evans didn't cry. She rarely spared her tears for anything other than a magical moment in a musical, or an especially important moment in her life. Like her wedding.

But this was different. In the middle of work one day, she stood up and immediately felt cramps. Waddling her way over to the bathroom, the pains only got worse, until she was doubled over and unable to move. Her colleagues had called Chad.

One hand on her stomach, she continued to cry. She had done everything that you were and weren't supposed to do. That hadn't even told the gang until three weeks ago, in case of jinxing it.

He sat down, keeping his arms around her and making sure that his shoulder was there for her to cry on.

By the time they were both escorted into Dr. Greene's office, they were over the edge and beyond worried.

While the doctor examined her, Chad held her hand and wiped away her tears.

"It's gonna be ok. Don't worry."

The doctor finally spoke.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound now, to see if I can locate a heartbeat. The gel is going to be a little cold."

Sharpay simply nodded, numb to everything around her but the feeling of Chad's hand in hers.

Watching the screen, the two saw the grainy image of a baby.

Sharpay's breath caught in her as she stared at the image, willing herself to hear a heartbeat.

And then she did.

"It looks like everything is okay. It could've been something you ate, or a high level of stress. I suggest you take maternity leave until a few months after the baby comes. And would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Chad answered for her, managing to tear his eyes away from their child.

" Uh- no. We want to keep it a surprise. And of course she will. Thank you so much doctor."

The two were left alone for a moment, Sharpay crying out of relief, Chad still speechless and staring at the sonogram.

Sharpay Evans usually didn't cry. But Sharpay Evans had never been pregnant.

June 16, 2017

They were sitting in the nursery. White walls with a nursery rhyme mural and theme. Perfect for a boy or a girl.

"I like the name Desmond for a boy. That's my favorite. And I also like James, Nathan, and Lucas."

He proudly recited the names like they were still in school, and he had finished memorizing his lines for the senior musicale.

"Well I like Chandler the best. And then Hayden, Oliver, and Scott."

He grimaced.

"Oliver? Absolutely no. Our child will not be named after a Broadway character."

She squealed, delighted that he even remembered.

"Okay, fine. But what about a girl?"

Pausing thoughtfully, he started his four name list, clearly excited.

"Jada is my number one choice. And then Nicole, Hayley, and Kaya."

"Surprisingly enough, we don't agree on a single-Oh!"

"What? Is everything okay?"

He had been very careful with her ever since the scare.

"Of course silly! They kicked! Chad, our baby's kicking!"

The delighted expression on her face was more than enough incentive for him to gently place his hand on her large belly.

After a moment of waiting, Chad felt the same amazing thing as his wife. They locked eyes, smiling like idiots and very excited.

"Well, I love the name Marie. My other three are Elena, Lily, and Ava."

They're silent for a while, but a comfortable silence. Chad speaks up.

"How about if it's a boy, I get to pick the first name and you pick the middle?"

"As long as I get to pick the name if it's a girl."

They stared at Humpty Dumpty, the cow jumping over the moon, and little boy blue, reveling in the occasional movements from inside of Sharpay.

August 27, 2017

She was sweaty, exhausted, in pain, and squeezing his hand.

He was nervous, excited, worried, and unable to feel his hand.

"Sharpay, you're almost at ten. Just a little bit longer, some pushing, and then your baby will be right here."

She nodded miserably. After eleven long hours of labor, there wasn't much else she could do.

"Please baby, can you try to come out fast. Mommy's really tired and wants to meet you."

_Usually _Sharpay Evans avoided pain at all costs. Any kind of pain. Physical or emotional. Hell, she even broke up with Chad at one point just because she was afraid he was breaking up with her. But was hell bent on delivering her child naturally. And when she set her mind to it, she did what she wanted.

Chad tenderly pushed tendrils of hair off her sweaty forehead while she was doing breathing exercises.

"Okay Sharpay, I need you to push for as long as you can."

Chad grimaced when he thought he heard something crack in his hand, but immediately returned his focus to Sharpay.

She was crying out of sheer exhaustion and overwhelming pain.

"I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much. Chad it hurts so much."

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sharpay, you are so close baby. Just a few more pushes. Make us parents honey."

She nodded and geared herself up for another push, a loud moaning noise coming out along with the top of the baby's head.

"Good, Sharpay , good! The head's crowning, and it's almost out."

"C'mon baby keep pushing. Almost there."

Her face scrunched up and red as a tomato, she pushed again, a scream of pain coming out now.

The doctor nodded encouragingly. "Good girl. The shoulder's are out. Just one more little push and they're here!"

Using every last bit of strength in her body, Sharpay grabbed my hand and pushed with all her might, collapsing on the bed as a newborn cry rang throughout the room.

"It's a girl!"

He looked at her and kissed her all over.

She radiated joy, flushed all over and clearly exhausted, but never happier at the same time.

"Shar she's beautiful. She looks just like her mother."

_Usually _Chad Danforth never cried. But Chad Danfort had never been a new father before.

_**Chad and **__**Sharpay**____**Danforth**__** would like you to meet their new daughter**_

_**Jada**__** Marie **__**Danforth**_

_** 7 pounds 9 ounces**_

_**18 inches long**_

_**Born August 27, 2017 at 4:45 am in**_

_**The Aurora Hospital, Albuquerque, New Mexico**_


End file.
